


We All Have Our Favorites

by SEF



Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [29]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cake, Fluff, Gen, POV Outsider, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEF/pseuds/SEF
Summary: Don't try to prank Daniel, Jack.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson & Jack O'Neill
Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132955
Kudos: 9





	We All Have Our Favorites

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Stargate100 challenge on LiveJournal. Theme: Supporting character

"Nadia." The general pouted. "There’s no pie."

At 1430, no reasonable person expected leftover pie. "Let me check in the back, General."

That grin takes 30 years off his face.

I emerged from the pantry with a small wedge of apple pie. "One piece left!"

"Cool." He scoffed at the man behind him in line. "Too bad for you."

Dr. Jackson winked at me. "Dobrii den." The game was afoot.

I reached beneath the counter for a gargantuan slice of chocolate-mocha cake. 

He accepted it with aplomb. "Spasibo bol’shoe."

I pinched his cheek. "Anything for you, Dr. Jackson."

"No _fair!_ "


End file.
